Daredevil
by Seveya
Summary: Série de scènes sur Hakkai. Comme lui, il aurait pu être aveugle… Comme lui, il voit bien des choses autrement… Et puis, comme lui aussi, presque par hasard, par la faute du destin peut-être, il est devenu une sorte de héros… Chapitre 3 : sans les yeux
1. La bibliothèque

_**Fanfikeuse :**_ Sévéya_**  
Titre :**_ Daredevil_**  
Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazuya Minekura. Je fais aussi mention d'un personnage de Marvel Comics créé par Stan Lee et Bill Everett, toutefois, je ne l'utilise pas à proprement parler…_**  
Rating :**_ K+ pour quelques allusions. Et puis, il sera question de relations homosexuelles, mais bon, ça gène personne, hein ? (Si oui, veuillez IMMEDIATEMMENT me débarrasser le plancher ! On est en 2008 tout de même !)_**  
Genre :**_ Romance/Amitié/Général_**  
Personnages/couples : **_Gojyo/Hakkai comme d'habitude._**  
Résumé :**_ Comme lui, il aurait pu être aveugle… Comme lui, il voit bien des choses autrement… Et puis, comme lui aussi, presque par hasard, par la faute du destin peut-être, il est devenu une sorte de héros…_**  
Autre :**_ Série de (petits ?) textes sans prétention, aucune. Des scènes à différentes époques de la vie d'Hakkai. Elles seront de longueur TRES variable, par contre. Normalement, il y en aura entre trois et cinq. Je les posterai dans l'ordre chronologique.  
Sinon, j'essaye de me refaire la main sur ce personnage… °s'arrache les cheveux°  
En italique, les mots sur lesquels on insiste qu'il s'agisse du narrateur ou des personnages.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Daredevil 1 : La bibliothèque**

La lumière fusait doucement de vieux vitraux sans éclats. La poussière se faisait d'étoile dans l'air. Les couleurs étaient là, mais demeuraient bien fades. Le silence était prégnant. Et lui, qui était _sombre mais brillant_ en tout point, il était parmi tout ce qui était quotidien, il côtoyait de près une affreuse banalité, il était totalement enveloppé par cet étalage de "terne".

Des pas résonnèrent dans la misérable pièce qui faisait office de bibliothèque, comme le prouvait les vieux et branlants rayonnages de livres en tout genre. Deux cadences étaient aisément discernables sur le parquet. De petits pas légers et un peu précipités qui précédaient une autre démarche, largement plus posée celle-ci. Cependant, le bruit indiquait que les deux personnes progressaient à la même vitesse. Une différence de taille entre les deux êtres était évidente. Tellement flagrant, que le jeune garçon brun occupé à lire ne leva même pas les yeux de son ouvrage.

Il savait.

Un chuchotis s'éleva. Et en réponse, il tourna méthodiquement une page : en marque d'une profonde indifférence.

« Jamais je ne l'aurai cru, si je ne l'avais vu ! Ainsi, me voici devenue "Saint Thomas" !? »

Le silence suivit, seulement perturbé par les pages qui tournaient régulièrement, lentement, presque _religieusement_…

De même, à l'entrée de la pièce, il y eut une caresse distraite mais appuyée sur l'épaulette d'une robe faisant office d'uniforme.

« Merci à toi. Retourne donc t'amuser dehors, il fait si beau… »

C'était une voix de femme, une voix mature, une voix douce mais pas dépourvue d'une certaine autorité. Et une fois la petite fille aux nattes blondes partie, elle s'éleva encore.

« Ainsi donc, tu serais un enfant comme les autres, Gono ? Dieu soit loué ! »

La page s'immobilisa à mi-parcours, la main qui la guidait, se retira et elle finit par retomber doucement, comme sans force, au ralenti. Ce n'est qu'une fois la feuille posée contre ses consœurs, qu'une voix enfantine de timbre retentit.

« Ne pouvez-vous donc pas Le laisser _en dehors _? »

Le petit garçon semblait las, blasé. Néanmoins, il reprit.

« Dieu par-ci, Dieu par-là… Vous n'avez que ce mot, ce nom, ce _concept_, à la bouche ! C'est parce que tous autant que vous êtes, _ma mère_, vous mourez littéralement de terreur ! Mais moi…je ne crains rien… »

La mère supérieure se figea, ce petit était déjà bien plus _perdu_ qu'elle ne se le figurait. Le jeune garçon, quant à lui, referma d'une main ferme, le grand livre qu'il lisait paisiblement mais toujours aussi sérieusement, avant la double intrusion.

« Et puis, sachez que ce n'est pas parce que je lis une _bande dessinée_ que cela fait de moi un semblable de vos autres pensionnaires. »

Nulle arrogance ou le moindre dégoût dans ces quelques mots, peut-être même des regrets et de l'envie. Par contre, pas la plus faible trace d'espoir.

Il tourna sensiblement la tête vers une fenêtre, faisant briller les verres de ses lunettes, se donnant ainsi un air d'aveugle, montrant également la ligne volontaire de sa mâchoire qui marquait déjà son tout jeune visage.

« Je vous le dis clairement : je n'ai peur de rien, pas même de la mort. Je ne crois en rien, si ce n'est en moi… C'est pour ça que Dieu n'existera jamais pour moi… Je suis comme _lui_. »

Les sourcils disparates et grisonnants de la religieuse se levèrent. Il désigna alors la couverture du grand livre illustré qu'il tenait entre ses mains pâles et fines.

« Comme _lui_… Sans peur. Sans attache. Aveugle mais distinguant bien plus que la norme. Seul. Avec sa propre justice. Il a foi en lui, il ne craint donc rien. C'est un dément, comme tous les prétendus héros ou dieux… D'ailleurs, il tuera ces derniers… Il fait très bien semblant mais…au final, ce n'est qu'un fou caché parmi les sains d'esprit. »

L'enfant se tut et alla ranger le document avec beaucoup de soin, comme à son habitude. Il se retourna à demi et planta son regard émeraude – mais mort – dans celui de la vieille femme.

« Je ne suis pas divin, pas un héros non plus. Et surtout, je ne suis ni _sain_ ni _saint_… »

Ses yeux mornes se permirent une lueur fugace.

« J'ai plutôt l'air…d'un démon ! Je fais peur. Votre mignon petit cicérone blond, n'a-t-il tout de suite cru à un _miracle_ lorsqu'il m'a surpris lisant autre chose que mes livres d'étude ? N'avez-vous pas espéré _sincèrement_ que j'aie véritablement changé ? »

Le ton s'était fait glacial. Les orbes verts également.

« Je suis une sorte de Daredevil malgré moi et vous n'y pourrez rien. Pas d'exorcisation possible. »

Remontant sa monture d'un doigt et d'un air presque précieux, le jeune Gono fit volte-face tranquillement, et disparut silencieusement dans le couloir, après avoir refermé la porte avec toute la discrétion et la grâce qui lui étaient coutumières.

* * *

A suivre…  
Review ?


	2. Sous la pluie

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout comme avant._**  
**_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Daredevil 2 : sous la pluie**

Bon sang, cette pluie ! Cette pluie… Cette maudite, cette satanée, cette…détestée, abhorrée, fichue, intolérable, démoniaque et bien d'autres encore…PLUIE !!

Ce martèlement insoutenable, ce bruissement continu, ce rideau de flou qui ne masquait que des broutilles mais amplifiait si cruellement le reste…

Manifestement, elle était inévitable cette averse, comme les séquelles de ce qui venait de se passer. Lourde, comme les conséquences de ses terribles crimes. Régulière, comme ses moments de déprime ou de noirceur. Et pire que tout… loin de laver son corps et son esprit souillés, elle donnait corps aux meurtrissures comme aux marques rouge sombre et indélébiles…

Le sang qui coule abondamment…crûment et…de façon si drue. Les lignes souples ou brisées amorçant les pleins et déliés d'un spectacle morbide : le château honni, les cadavres qui s'y trouvaient à présent, les barreaux cruels, _son_ corps passant de tiède à glacé, allant de la vie à trépas…

Le désespoir et la tristesse allaient les nuits de pluie…au doux son des trombes d'eau s'abattant sur les toits, la terre, la végétation et sur son propre corps étendu à même le sol…

Et il ne voyait que cela.

Était-ce des souvenirs ?

Oui et non…

La proximité temporelle l'empêchait de les dénommer ainsi, après tout, cela s'était déroulé, il y a quelques heures ou jours tout au plus – qu'en savait-il dans son état actuel ?

Pas grand-chose, apparemment.

Le yokai tout neuf qu'il était devenu par la force des choses voyait d'une façon…étrange. Mais pas, comme lors de sa transformation, où son acuité sensorielle s'était élevée à un niveau insoupçonné. Là, cela était différent… Il lui avait pourtant semblé que ses yeux étrécis étaient voilés par sa lente agonie sur le chemin de terre détrempé… Cependant, il distinguait les volumes, devinait les formes, traçait les mouvements… A vrai dire, ce n'était pas, à proprement parlé, une vision. Il ressentait l'énergie des choses, des pulsations assourdies mais bien présentes. Les résidus des passages de multiples êtres vivants, chacun d'eux avaient laissé son empreinte sur les lieux.

Les yeux moroses brillèrent sous l'apparition de larmes. Perles salines, nées d'un subtil mélange entre douloureuse curiosité, peine poignante et hilarité face à l'ironique situation.

Maintenant, il arrivait même à s'imaginer sur le sol. Son corps engourdis par le froid de la mort ne lui envoyait pratiquement plus aucune information mais son ki, il le percevait encore un peu. Et les contours se faisaient de plus en plus nets sous les gouttes d'eau qui semblaient perturber l'absorption de son énergie par les alentours – ceux-ci, peu enclin à voir mourir le jeune homme sans _en profiter_ _un minimum_.

_**"Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme."**_

Apparemment, ce principe fondamental ne s'appliquait pas qu'à la physique et la chimie… La sorcellerie y obéissait également. De toute façon, il était la preuve vivante que les deux états pouvaient coexister, il avait été humain et désormais il ne l'était plus…vraiment…enfin, plus…du tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son corps redeviendra poussière dans quelques temps, mais avant, son énergie propre, dénommée ki, rejoindra le décor environnant…

Et cela, lentement mais sûrement…

Douloureusement mais sûrement…

Tristement mais sûrement…

Sereinement mais sûrement…

« _Hn ?_ »

Peut-être pas si sûrement que ça, en fait…

Des pas traînants, une haute stature, une veste négligemment jetée sur l'épaule malgré les larmes abondantes du ciel, un pied audacieux, son soubresaut de douleur appelant celui de surprise chez le nouvel arrivé… Nouvel arrivé devenant, à cet instant précis, son…sauveur. Son…héros. Celui que la couleur du sang ne semblait pas gêner…

* * *

A suivre…  
Alors, des commentaires ?


	3. Sans les yeux

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'a changé. (J'ai pas pu me les offrir avec mon argent de poche…)_**  
Note :**_ Voici la scène la plus longue de la série (normalement hein, avec moi on ne sait jamais !).

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Daredevil 3 : Sans les yeux**

L'ombre de la nuit arrivait tranquillement. La lumière du soir éclairait une petite pièce à vivre plutôt bien tenue. La table était impeccable, si on omettait une canette faisant office de cendrier.

« Dis Hakkai, t'étais sérieux avec ce gars-là ? Tu sais, sur ton œil… comme quoi t'en avais pas besoin… »

Le métis lui avait débité cela comme ça, en plongeant son regard de braise dans ses yeux verts – pour l'un artificiel. L'ancien humain lui sourit. Comme souvent.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit sur le ki ? »

Gojyo, les bras croisés sur le dossier de la chaise, assis à l'envers et son menton posé sur le dos de la main, le fixait toujours sans trop de détours.

« L'énergie vitale, là ? Ouais, ouais… Ta jolie lumière verte peut guérir, blesser, protéger ou juste éclairer ! »

L'ex-instituteur soupira lourdement – mais faussement – avant de répondre et son regard glissa sur la dégaine nonchalante de son vis-à-vis.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça, enfin, en gros…

– Et c'est quoi le rapport avec tes yeux ?

– J'y viens, j'y viens…

– Nan, parce que tu t'serais retrouvé aveugle, en plus de défiguré… C'aurait été dommage. Le singe n'est pas le seul à les trouver beaux, tes yeux… »

Hakkai laissa un silence pensif s'installer, sur ses lèvres jouait un sourire de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus vrai. Il reprit la parole en dardant ses orbes d'un vert profond et paradoxalement lumineux sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme.

« En effet, ils sont peut-être jolis… » Une lueur fit pétiller brièvement le regard du brun. Une ombre le couvrit tout aussi aisément. « Mais, tu sais, je peux voir sans… »

Gojyo le regarda, sceptique.

« Voir sans ? Et comment ? »

Le tabou avait à peine fini sa phrase que la réponse lui apparut. Et Hakkai, comme s'étant attendu à cet enchaînement, ne fit que le fixer avec malice, en attendant patiemment que Gojyo reconnaisse son petit manque de jugeote. Ce dont le demi-yokai, toujours à cheval sur sa chaise, se rendit compte assez rapidement. Il balaya alors distraitement l'air de la main en marmonnant, tout en regardant obstinément ailleurs que droit devant lui.

« Roh…ça va, hein ! »

Un silence. Un échange tacite et tout reprenait tranquillement son cours. Comme souvent, comme toujours, en fait.

« Donc tu vois avec ta maîtrise du ki ? »

Gojyo avait vraiment des attitudes de félin, se disait Hakkai. En ce moment, il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et ses yeux étaient brillants, attentifs, franchement curieux.

« Oui. _Certaines choses, du moins…_

– "Certaines choses" ? Ça veut dire que si tu fermais les yeux, tu pourrais m'voir ?

– Oui.

– J'radote mais…tu peux _vraiment_ voir les yeux fermés ?

– Oui.

– Et sans lumière ?

– Oui.

– Ou…

– …ou les yeux bandés, à longue distance aussi, même à travers certains matériaux ou si je me privais de mes yeux qu'ils soient naturels ou pas, si je me sectionnais les nerfs optiques, si la partie de mon cerveau qui est liée à la vue disparaissait et j'en passe… Oui. Définitivement, OUI ! »

Le demi-sang, loin de se laisser troubler par le ton pour le moins péremptoire de son meilleur ami, se contenta de sourire ironiquement, une lueur de défi passant fugitivement dans ses yeux rougeoyants.

« Okaaaaay, calmos, _beau brun_… »

Hakkai obtempéra, il respira un bon coup. Décidément, il n'y avait que Gojyo et les souvenirs de Kanan pour réussir à insuffler un peu de vie dans ses émotions habituellement plates et fades. Il prit encore une grande inspiration et son visage redevint aussi serein qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais pas pour bien longtemps…

« Prouve-le-moi !

– Et comment je fais ça, dis-moi ?

– Je ne sais pas, à toi d'voir, môssieur l'instit ! »

Gojyo était goguenard et Hakkai, un peu sonné. Il n'était pourtant pas réputé pour ses mensonges ! Bon d'accord, ses réponses n'étaient que demie-vérité, de plus teintées d'assez de mystère pour occuper la vie entière de quelques personnes désœuvrées mais… Mais enfin, comment était-il censé faire _ça_ ?!

Soudain, l'expression du brun se fit plus détendue, plus joueuse aussi. D'un mouvement fluide, il se leva pour disparaître quelques instants dans la pièce attenante.

« T'as pris ton matos de dessin ? »

Le métis était perplexe. Son ami hocha simplement la tête.

« Oui. Un portrait, ça te tente ? Ou plutôt, serait-ce une preuve suffisante à tes yeux ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres – cheveux qui retrouvaient assez rapidement leur longueur d'autrefois – se reprit et lui rendit son sourire.

« Et comment que ça m'va ! Après tout, 'faut garder une preuve de l'existence inespérée d'un corps comme le mien ! »

Et Gojyo de partir sur l'un de ses thèmes de prédilection : son physique, véritable œuvre d'Art, totalement dédié à ravir tous les sens des plus belles créatures de ce monde…

Le yokai secoua doucement la tête, les lèvres étirées par son sourire quasi-permanent.

« Gojyo, Gojyo… »

Le demi-sang cessa son futile babillage et se passa une main atrocement vaniteuse dans la soie écarlate qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure.

« Alors, comment tu veux que j'pose ?

– Comme tu veux Gojyo, mais pense bien à choisir une position assez confortable pour que tu puisses la garder le temps que je te _croque_…

– Hn… »

Le métis sembla méditer un temps les dernières paroles.

« Va pour ma préférée alors ?

– Elle n'est pas très glorieuse mais elle te correspond bien. D'elle, on peut prendre toutes les autres facilement, elle est certes un brin instable mais avec de la puissance et une certaine force, on peut la maintenir assez longuement. Elle permet de se replier comme de s'étendre d'un seul coup. Elle minimise les choses et peut faire grandir à la fois.

– Hey ! "Pas glorieuse" ? Comment je dois l'prendre ça ?! Et puis… Mais… Oh ! STOP ! Pas la peine de m'faire tout un développement pseudo-chais-pas-quoi ! J's'rai juste accroupi, quoi… »

Après être passé par l'indignation, un brin colère factice, puis par une soudaine incompréhension et enfin un éclair de lucidité, Gojyo s'était calmé subitement. A présent, après ces derniers mots, il roulait ostensiblement des yeux. Et en réponse, Hakkai soupira une énième fois.

« Si tu le dis Gojyo…

– C'est que j'le pense !

– Alala, tu ne changeras jamais…

– Ouep ! … Heeeeey mais pourquoi tu… 'Tends… C'est pas ça qu'on dit ?

– Non Gojyo, ce n'est pas cela que l'on dit : "Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai" est la véritable formule. Enfin, passons ! » (1)

Il s'assit et installa son matériel : bloc d'un papier technique à grain et coloré, sanguine, pierre noire et craie blanche. Puis, il retira tranquillement ses lunettes qu'il posa soigneusement sur un coin dégagé de la table, il fit ensuite glisser son récent bandeau vert sur ses yeux. Hakkai éteignit alors toutes les lumières, allant juste jusqu'à étendre quelques vêtements épais devant les fenêtres donnant sur le crépuscule, faute de rideaux.

« Le temps est couvert et la nuit est en train de tomber mais…je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'utilise ma vision de yokai… Et une chose reste vraie pour les deux races : voir, _avec ses yeux_, dans l'obscurité totale est impossible.

– Mhn. »

Le métis lui répondit à peine ayant autre chose en tête. Gojyo l'avait tout d'abord regardé évoluer puis, par manque de lumière, s'était contenté de son ouïe : le brun était toujours aussi gracieux, toujours aussi précis et léger. A aucun instant, il ne lui vint à l'idée de l'aider à quoi que ce soit, tant il semblait à l'aise. Et pourtant cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il habitait là avec lui. Le demi-sang reconnaissait que lui, se serait payé tous les meubles et murs de la bâtisse, bien qu'il y vive depuis bien plus d'une année.

Enfin, l'ancien humain se rassit.

Un silence confortable s'installa et comme pour l'amadouer afin qu'il ne leur offre que ses bienfaits, les deux protagonistes mirent un point d'honneur à ne pas le perturber. Ils demeuraient immobiles. Rien de bien étonnant pour l'enfant tabou qui jouait au modèle mais…Hakkai, lui aussi, était de la partie.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, un élégant raclement de gorge brisa le silence.

« Hum… Gojyo ?

– Hn…j't'écoute.

– Je peux au moins marquer mes différents crayons ? Ils n'ont pas d'énergie propre, je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de les reconnaître, même avec le ki, surtout avec le ki en fait…

– …

– …

– Mouais, c'est ok… De toute façon c'est pas ton genre de tricher…

– En effet, comme pour les cartes je n'en ai pas besoin…

– Arf…tu l'fais exprès, hein ? »

Le brun eut un rire léger.

« Bien sûr que non, Gojyo… Dans tous les cas, merci bien.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour… Pour…les crayons.

– Hm ? Ah ouais… C'est ok. »

Le temps passa tranquillement, sans se presser le moins du monde. Seule la respiration lente et profonde du mannequin et les coups de crayons vifs du maître étaient présents.

Hakkai se délectait de ce moment. Il pouvait ainsi laisser son énergie côtoyer intimement son ami. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait réellement mais, au final, c'était tout comme. Il ressentait chaque battement de cœur envoyer le sang dans toutes les parties du corps, et pas que le sang, à chaque fois, c'était une part de la vie de Gojyo qui jaillissait dans les moindres recoins de ce corps, pour le dessiner dans l'espace, et même plus loin que son corps, découvrait-il avec étonnement.

Rêvait-il ou quelques faisceaux allaient droit vers…lui ?

« Gojyo, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Hakkai le sentit tressaillir, entendit les semelles de ses lourdes chaussures crisser légèrement sur le sol, il pouvait nettement distinguer un afflux puissant de sang au niveau de son visage, une chaleur insistante sur ses joues…

La réponse arriva donc avec un léger temps de retard, comme souvent entre eux, cela créait toujours un ping-pong verbal distendu mais ils aimaient ça tous les deux. C'était pratique et…salvateur. Enfin…la plupart du temps !

« A toi… »

Un court silence, à nouveau. Et la voix chaude du métis finit par reprendre.

« Et toi ? »

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le trouble de Gojyo disparut, Hakkai sentit le rythme du muscle cardiaque du métis se calmer pour prendre des pulsations puissantes, sourdes mais tranquilles et posées. Enfin, une cadence à mille lieux de la sienne ! Au lieu de se concentrer sur sa perception pure et dure, son ki s'égaillait de toute part, allant vers le demi-yokai, avant de s'en retourner vivement. Cela faisait comme un feu de joie autour de lui, au lieu de la calme nuée dont il avait l'habitude.

Grâce à son flegme et sa maîtrise de lui-même, il parvint à prendre contenance, voire à se calmer véritablement. Après tout, il venait de comprendre quelques petites choses, choses non exploitables sur l'instant mais – qui sait ? – peut-être que plus tard… Non, inutile de se bercer d'illusions, ça faisait toujours plus de mal que de bien ces choses-là. Mais, c'était si tentant…

« A toi, Gojyo… »

Il écarquilla les yeux sous leur prison momentanée de tissu, jamais il ne se serait cru capable de cette réponse.

Tout à ses pensées, il se força à reporter son attention sur son ami.

Et là, il _le_ vit, avec une joie immense car il l'avait attendu sans vraiment l'espérer. Un loupé au niveau cardiaque, le souffle vital qui se bloque et les deux rythmes vitaux qui repartent à toute allure. La chaleur de Gojyo progressait à vu d'œil, elle semblait être produite de partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle circulait avec une intensité rare. Elle exsudait de chacun des pores de sa peau, filait hâtivement dans les vaisseaux sanguins, s'ingéniait à redessiner chaque contour de ce corps qui paraissait autrement plus puissant sous cette débauche d'énergie créée et déployée vers un seul endroit. Vers l'endroit où se tenait le maître d'œuvre.

Oui, il le voyait parfaitement bien, tellement qu'il en oubliait toutes ses préoccupations passées – Gojyo était vraiment son plus grand réconfort – tellement que ses crayons glissaient sans plus aucune hésitation. Insistant sur la chevelure de feu, accentuant les cils déjà démesurément longs, montrant les lignes élégantes et puissantes des muscles des cuisses et de la poitrine, laissant voir par une subtile et feinte transparence les détails normalement cachés par les vêtements sans toutefois en faire un nu ou un dessin vulgaire. Tout était suggéré plus que montré mais tout était là, représenté. Gojyo, accroupi. Gojyo pourtant puissant. Avec une posture simple et chaleureuse comme lui seule savait le faire. Une position dangereuse le faisant ressembler à un prédateur attendant sa proie. Et en même temps, l'aspect d'un petit garçon paumé et esseulé au bord d'un chemin. Celui d'un vieux sage également, dans la sérénité et simplicité de ses traits…

Un sage… En effet, de son côté, Gojyo semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Oui, il avait eu un éclair de lucidité quant à ses sentiments pour celui qu'il avait ramassé mais… Il avait aussi fait la part des choses. L'amour, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait, en tout cas pas maintenant, c'était trop neuf pour lui. Obscurément, il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

La tension d'Hakkai décrut en même temps que les effluves énergétiques de son ami. Le "feu" produit par Gojyo était toujours aussi fort mais il s'était fait plus profond, moins marqué, preuve que son propriétaire en avait plus ou moins pris conscience. Peut-être pas en tant que flux de ki, mais en temps que pensée, plus ou moins intime et dérangeante.

L'ancien humain finit rapidement son dessin, en y apposant tout simplement sa signature et la date. Cela faisait déjà quelques instants qu'il avait finit son portrait mais subjugué par les évènements, il avait perdu jusqu'au fil de ses actions.

« J'ai fini, on va pouvoir rallumer. »

Ce qu'ils firent rapidement, curieusement gênés au point de redouter le regard de l'autre. L'instant de béatitude semblait loin derrière, désormais.

« Bon, montre-moi ton chef-d'œuvre… »

Hakkai le lui tendit d'une main tremblante et d'un geste mal assuré. Gojyo ignora ce fait gentiment et posa les yeux sur le bloc. Il en resta saisi.

« Et bah…heureusement qu'il est en modèle réduit, sinon il aurait presque pu me faire concurrence ! »

Hakkai, les joues un peu rosies, sourit sous le compliment, un compliment "façon Gojyo" mais un compliment tout de même.

« Oui, mais même à la taille réelle, il lui manquerait deux, trois petits détails : la profondeur, l'âme et la chaleur… »

Cette phrase, il ne la prononça qu'à mi-voix et plus ou moins inconsciemment. Comme s'il s'en voulait alors qu'il n'y avait – à première vue – rien de mal à le penser…

Gojyo s'immobilisa et chercha à croiser son regard. Lorsque ce fut le cas, tous deux se plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre pendant quelques courtes secondes avant de se détourner, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Hakkai, palissant et rougissant tour à tour, se tordit nerveusement les mains et finit par commencer à ranger le matériel de dessin. Gojyo lui, se rassit, à cheval sur sa chaise, faisant le maximum pour paraître détendu. Et il jugea qu'une nouvelle cigarette pourrait l'y aider.

Lorsque que la table fut de nouveau impeccable – même la cannette avait disparu au profit d'un véritable cendrier – et quand la cigarette eut suffisamment décru, le métis se leva tranquillement.

« Okay, tu peux voir sans… Mais, _Hakkai_, j'pense que ç'aurait été ballot quand même… »

­­­­­­Et il sortit de la maison, sans un regard en arrière, probablement en direction du bar.

Le brun, accolé au mur près du carreau d'une fenêtre, le regarda s'éloigner, et quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, il ferma les yeux et laissa son ki l'accompagner encore un bout de chemin.

« Je commence à le penser aussi Gojyo, je commence à le penser… »

Il tourna la tête et tout reprit son cours normal, habituel.

Habituel ?

Oui.

Sauf peut-être leurs regards. Ils étaient dorénavant porteurs d'un sens supplémentaire. Une nouveauté qu'ils s'évertuaient à ne pas considérer…du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

A suivre…  
Alors, des réactions ?  
Sinon OUI, le Gojyo/Hakkai prend TOUT son temps pour s'établir mais je pense qu'entre ces deux là ça ne peut pas être instantané ! Surtout à cette époque. (Parce que pendant le pèlerinage y'a des moments qui font vraiment "petit couple" !)


End file.
